Summer Surprises
by Duchess55
Summary: Cammie goes to Nebraska after junior year but gets a ton of surprises! Who is Mark? What will happen where ever they go? Better than summary.
1. Getting to Nebraska

**(A/N This is my first story. hope you like it.)**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all!!**

Cammie's POV

It was the last day before school ended after our junior year. About a year after I got kissed in front of my whole school by a hot, arrogant, mysterious boy. Not a regular boy, a spy boy. And I am a girl spy. I go to the Gallagher Academy which is a girl spy school and he goes to the Blackthorne Institute. It's also after I got so confused because he was everywhere I was and the COC attacked me.

"Is someone thinking about the kiss a certain Blackthorne boy gave you and how you can't figure him out?" my roommate Macey sang. She should know because she was the boy expert.

"No I wasn't." I lied which she obviously saw right through so I said, "ok, yes I was. Is that so wrong?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you mad!"

"It's fine. I am going to Nebraska while all of you are going somewhere cool on vacation or helping your parents stop a mobster!" I said.

"It's true." said Liz now coming into our room and joining the convocation.

"Liz. Make Cammie feel better not worse!" Bex whisper yelled at Liz also joining the convocation.

"All girls leaving please report to the Grand Hall now." My mom said over the intercom.

"Well that is our que. Let's go." said Bex ushering us out of the room.

____in the Grand Hall_____

"Bye!" Bex, Liz, Macey, and I all chorused as we hugged and got into different limos taking us to the airport or our destination.

"Bye Mom!" I yelled out of the sun roof of the limo as we drove out.

"Bye honey!" she yelled back.

_____In Nebraska_____

"Cammie!" my grandma yelled as I got off the plane.

"Grandma!"

"How are you darling?"

"Great! How about you?"

"Oh we are doing great. Come along now. We need to get home."

_____at home/ranch_____

"Grandpa!"

"Hello Cammie! We have a surprise for you!"

"What is it?"

"Not it, who."

Oh no, Who could it be? Zach, Bex, Liz,….

"Cammie!" a voice rand out, "Surprise!"

Little did I know that she wasn't the only surprise I would get.

The voice appeared and it was….


	2. Is There Any More Suprises

Cammie's POV

Macey was here! Oh! My! God! Of course I didn't show that I was surprised.

"Macey! What are you doing here? Did you know you were coming here at school?" I yelled as I ran up to hug her on the porch.

"Ya, I knew but it had to be a surprise!"

"Well girls we have one more thing to tell you." My grandpa said.

"Yes?" we asked in unison.

"Well, Cammie, do you remember Mark Smith?"

"Yes." I said remembering the huge crush I had on him last time I saw him which was when we were eight because he moved.

"Well his grandparents moved here and he is visiting." My grandpa informed us," And he is going to help us with the horses and ranch this summer. You girls will help too."

"Wow." I said at the same time Macey said "Okay. Come on Cam lets unpack, I just got here."

"Okay lets go." I said still in a daze which is very bad for a spy.

_____In Cammie's bedroom_____

"So who is this Mark Smith?" asked Macey, "Did you or do you have a crush on him?"

"He was my friend; we haven't seen each other since we were eight. And I DID have a crush on him."

"So it's been like nine years?"

"Yep. He moved and AAAHHHH! He's coming." I said and considered before I said anymore but deiced to say it anyway, "And I give you full permission to make me look hot for tomorrow but I have to be comfortable enough to work."

"Yes! It will be easy! But, let's start looking at makeup and clothes after dinner." Macey said.

"Dinner time girls!" my grandma called.

_____After dinner_____

"Okay I love this makeup with that outfit." Macey said.

It was the 34th combination of clothes and 9th combination of makeup.

I had on a tight dark purple v-neck t-shirt with short ripped Hollister shorts and tan knee high horseback riding boots that had a two inch heel. My makeup was neutral with a light smoky brown eye with a little lip gloss and blush.

"I look hot." I said as I looked at myself in the mirror.

"I know. I will be wearing the same thing but a dark green shirt, dark brown boots, and a dark green eye." Macey said.

"Thank you so much Macey!" I said hugging her.

"Okay I do too but let's get that make up off. Oh, I will straighten your hair right after your make up is off."

_____The next morning_____

"Ooh don't you girls look nice." My grandma said as we came rushing down the stairs for breakfast.

"Thanks grandma!"

Macey and I quickly ate and went out to the barn in the back.

"Here, Macey you will ride Taffy and I will have Butterscotch."

"Kay! I have always wanted to ride a horse!"

We settled up and got ready to go out when we heard a car engine.

"Girls! Mark is here! Come out!" my grandpa yelled from the front.

We quickly got on out horse and galloped to the front.

"Macey is it just me or is there people standing next to Mark?" I asked before they could see us.

"It looks like it but Mark is hot!" Macey whisper yelled.

"Girls come on! Mark brought friends!"

"Right here grandpa!" I said as I rode up.

"If it isn't Cammie Morgan!" Mark said but I barely heard him because I was looking at the boys next to him.


	3. You Have Got To Be Kidding Me

Cammie's POV

Zach, Grant, and Jonas were standing next to Mark! OH! MY! GOD! They all were wearing muscle shirts, Mark had blue, Grant had green, Jonas had red, and Zach had black. Then they all were wearing shorts.

"Hey Zach, Grant, and Jonas. What's up?" Macey said calmly and looked at Mark, "I'm Macey, Cammie's friend from school."

"Mark. You know Zach, Grant, and Jonas Cammie?" Mark asked me.

"Yeah we do. Where do you know them from?" I asked.

"From school, why?" Mark asked.

_Mark was a Blackthorne Boy! With Zach, Grant, and Jonas!_

"Thanks for saying hi Gallagher Girl." Zach said to me wearing his signature smirk.

I groaned, "Hi Zach."

"Oh, you go to Gallagher." Mark mumbled.

"Good you all know each other. Get to work." My grandpa said as he walked into the house. "Girls walk the horses back."

"Kay." I said still looking at Zach.

"Do you still need help getting down from your horse Cammie?" Mark asked in a goodie-to-shoes voice.

"That was when we were 8, I'm 17 now." I told Mark finally looking away from Zach.

We hopped off our horses and received a whistle from Mark.

"You have definitely grown up." Mark said to me.

"Hey Cammie, how is Bex?"Grant finally asked.

Just then my phone just started vibrating. I put one finger up to tell Grant wait and he sighed.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cammie! What's up?" said Bex on the other line.

"Well Macey surprised me by coming here and I just saw my friend Mark for the first time in 9 years. What about you Bex?"

When I said Bex, Grant perked up.

"Oh, one second let me call Macey I have news and then I merge you guys and Liz."

"Okay." I said to Bex and to Macey I said, "She is going to call you and then merge our calls and Liz's. It must be important."

Jonas then stood up stood up straighter.

"You guys there?" Bex asked.

"Yep. Hey Liz!" I said.

"Okay. I have big news!" Bex practically yelled.

"We kind of figured." Liz said.

The boys were now staring at us because Macey and I were talking on the phone to the same person at the same time.

"I met a boy spy! We are on a mission! He is our age and super hot! We are all alone and stopping the biggest mob group in England!" Bex screamed.

"OMG!" we all yelled and Macey and I sat right down on the ground."Deats!" we all yelled.

"Cammie and Liz I'm sending you a picture right now!"

"Are your parents helping you or are you all alone on the mission with him? What's your cover?" Macey yelled.

_Beep Beep_. My phone buzzed. I opened the picture.

"Ooh Macey look! He is hot!" I said.

The boys tried to look at him but I hid his picture.

"Nice choice Bex. So has he asked you out or kissed you yet?" Liz and Macey asked at the same time.

Grant then almost fell.

"Yes! Chase just asked me out!"

"What are you going to wear?" asked Macey.

"How are you going to do your hair?" Liz asked.

"Are you going to do a smoky eye that makes you look really hot for the date?" I asked. Then Grant lost it and punched a pole.

" Got to go he is coming! TTYL!" Bex whisper yelled but before she hung up we heard "Hey Bexy."

We hung up and started cracking up right in front of the boys.

"What's so funny Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked me.

"Class…i…fied!" I said between laughs.

"Fine. Grant is heartbroken so I will do this the hard way." Zach said coming over and standing on top of me. I was frozen.

"No, I have a better idea. She will sing like a canary." Said Mark with an evil grin on.

"Oh no. You wouldn't." I said as he pulled me up so we were touching and nobody could hear us if we whispered with us still holding each other's hand between us.

"Oh, I so would." He said. Then he ran. To my doom.

He was about to yell my most embarrassing moment out.

**A/N- what is Cammie's most embarrassing moment and where is Mark running?**

**You will find out when I get 10-15 reviews!**

**Should Liz and Bex come? Maybe with Chase? Tell Me!!**


	4. IMPORTANT READ!

**A/N- HEYY EVERYONE! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I WANTED TO LET YOU NO THAT I AM CHANGING MY USER NAME TO:**

**DUCHESS55**

**I AM JUST LIKE HER (IN EVRYTHING, LIKE BEING SUPER STRONG FOR A GIRL)**

**THANKS! KEEP READING AND REVIEWING AND I WILL UPDATE SOONER!**


	5. Race, Feelings, and OMG!

Cammie's POV

I ran after Mark for my life and was only two yards behind him. I followed him into the forest for a while knowing if the others followed us, they would get lost. Then I realized where we were going.

We got to our tree house from when we were younger in the middle of the forest.

We both climbed into it and I sat down on the couch while he sat in a chair. It was still huge with dark wood walls and floors. There was a mini fridge, toy chest, and a few shelves with toys on them.

"I can't believe you were about to tell them about my MOST EMBARRASSING moment!" I yelled at him.

"C'mon. You really think I would tell them? We have been friends forever and I promised. Even though I am a spy, and you are too, I wouldn't tell." He said as he got up and walked over to the mini fridge and got out 2 Sprites. He popped the tab and handed one to me and did the same for him.

"Thanks but is it still good?"

"I don't know. Let me see. But if it is bad you will probably have to give me CPR."

"Haha. Just check." I said.

He took a sip.

"I have to say that is probably the best Sprite ever. But it is better now!" he yelled as he dumped it onto my head.

"AAAHHHH!" I yelled as I dumped mine on his head. I jumped up and grabbed a water gun from a shelf and squirted it on him.

He grabbed one too and we had a water gun fight.

_____30 minutes later_____

We were soaked and both sat down on the couch.

"So, how your life? Mom? Dad?" Mark asked me.

"My life is good and my mom is the headmistress at the Gallagher Academy. My dad went MIA when I was 10." I said the last part quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"it's ok. What about you?"

"Life is good. I really like training to be a spy. It's fun but serious." Mark said. "Did you hear about the girl at your school that snuck out for a whole semester to see a civilian boy? She's got gut."

"Yes, I did." I said looking down trying to hide a blush. Not because of Josh but because I was now leaning on Mark. "I happen to be her too."

"Wow. Well he was a lucky boy."

"Um thanks?"

"I mean that as a friend. I actually had an eye on someone else. Macey. Is she single?"

"Yes, she is single but you will only win her over if you be yourself."

"Thanks for the advice."

"No problem. You know how there were rumors about Macey and Preston Winters?" I asked.

"Wait. So that is Macey McHenry?"

"Yes. That is. Anyway, he was himself and she actually gave him a chance but don't tell her you know or that I told you cause only Zach and I know."I pleaded.

"I won't tell. But what happened between you and Zach?"

"Long story short, he kissed me after the exchange then wherever I was on the campaign trail, he was there. I don't know why though."

"Oh well, if he hurts you; just call me because I feel like I am your older brother wanting to pound his sister's boyfriend."

"Ha-ha but Zach is not my boyfriend. But thank you anyway."I said.

Then we heard a noise.

We got up and each grabbed one of Mark's old golf clubs.

But they were not necessary because it was only Macey.

"Hey no need for the clubs, it's only me. So what were you about to say Mark that made Cammie not herself and run after you?" Macey asked.

"Oh just Cammie's most embarrassing moment!" Mark sang.

"Wait; is it worse than what happened in sophomore year?" Macey asked.

"Way more!"

"OH. Any way…um…I was wondering… can we invite Bex and Liz because I think Bex is almost done with the mission and she could bring Chase and…"

"Sure let me ask my grandparents. Why are you nervous?"I asked.

"I will tell you later! But ignore me if I am like this because it is big!" Macey said.

**A/N-what is Macey so nervous or excited about?**

**When I get 10 to 15 reviews I will write again.**


	6. ZammieJosh?

A/N- SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN SO LONG, MY COUSIN CAME AND I HAD A TON OF HOMEWORK SO I MADE THIS CHAPTER JUICY! ZAMMIE!

Cammie's POV

Mark, Macey, and I left after that and made our way through the forest.

Mark and I were still really wet from the water gun fight.

We got to the barn where the boys were starting to clean.

"Hey guys, sorry about that. We had some business to take care of."I said.

"Why are you wet?" Jonas asked

"We had a water gun fight, don't ask where we got them." I said quickly.

"Okay." They all said still trying to figure it out. Then Grant and Jonas came up and hugged me.

"Hey. Tell me you were joking about Bex dating another guys." Grant whisper pleaded in my ear.

"I wish I could but she might come and you will get to surprise her and try to win her over."

"Okay, thanks." Grant said and unwrapped me from the hug.

"So how is Liz?' Jonas finally asked.

"She is great. She might come because I don't think she is doing anything fun." I told them.

"Well let's get to work. Cam, what has happened the last nine years besides you going to Gallagher?" Mark asked.

"Well, I told you about my dad and the exchange. What do you want to know?" I asked Mark.

"Ooh. Naughty Gallagher Girl. You have seemed to leave out a big part in your freshman year with…_Jimmy_." Zach taunted and took a step toward me as he put down his broom.

"I did not forget like you did that his name is Josh." I corrected Zach and also put down my broom and stepped towards him.

"Touchy about your ex-boyfriend much? C'mon, you should tell Mark all about it and how jealous he got when he first saw me when we were doing brush passes? If I wasn't so hot and strong, he probably would have jumped on me." Zach smirked and took a few more steps.

"You are so full about yourself." I said and stepped forward. I was in the spotlight where I hate to be but I wanted to show him that I changed and was able to step up to him even though on the inside I was screaming.

Macey, Grant, and Jonas were still working but stifling their laughter. Zach and I were almost touching, about 3 inches apart.

"But you love it. Don't you Gallagher Girl?"

"Ugg, no I don't, I hate it like your smirk." I lied.

"You're lying. So you won't have a problem with me doing this." He said, closed the space, and smashed his lips to mine. It was soft and sweet but hard. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I melted. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair. I could have stayed there forever kissing Zachary Goode but it just had to end.

"Cammie, I know you want to kiss him but at least get a room." Macey pleaded.

We broke apart and I buried my head in his chest trying to hide my blush.

"And now I don't have to tell you that Zach thought you were hot and really likes you. That's what I had to tell you and why I was so excited."

"Thanks, just announce it to the world McHenry." Zach said arms still around my waist. I laughed as Macey said,

"Zachary Jared Goode likes and thinks Cameron Ann Morgan is hot! No I mean loves!" Macey yelled.

"I was being sarcastic." Zach almost yelled.

"Well that was a nice announcement." my grandpa said as he came into the barn.

I quickly slipped out of Zach's arm and said, "Yes, grandpa, what did you come in here for?"

"We have more guests. Cammie, will you greet them? Their grandparent's house flooded so they have to be here."

"Okay. What are their names?"

"Josh and Jake Abrams. And your friend Bex and Liz can't come because Bex is going on a longer vacation with someone named Chase and Liz is at camp."

I almost fainted right there but I was a spy so I cursed in Farsi under my breath so my grandpa couldn't hear.

"You shouldn't curse Cammie. I think Jimmy would be ecstatic to see _us. Let's_ go_."_

Zach grabbed my arm and Macey holding Mark's hand, I don't know how, followed along with Grant who looked faint and Jonas.

**A/N- HOW WILL JOSH REACT? WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN? IS BEX GOING TO BE WITH CHASE OR RELIEZE SHE WANTS GRANT? R&R**


	7. It got more interesting

Cammie's POV

Oh crap! Zach is dragging me to go see Jimmy I mean Josh. Zach is getting to me. At least Macey is behind me and I know she will help me.

A car pulled up and Josh and his brother Jake hopped out. He looked a few years older than us and was a football player. So, trying to be the chameleon, I hid behind Zach.

"Scared Gallagher Girl?" He asked

"Ya right!"

"Then why are you hiding behind me?" He smirked

"Hi Josh and Jake! I want you to meet my granddaughter and her friends." My grandpa said.

I stepped out from behind Zach and Josh gapped.

"Cammie?" Josh asked.

"Hey Josh. You remember Zach, and these are my friends, Macey, Mark, Grant, and Jonas." I said sheepishly and Zach put his arm around my waist.

Josh glared at Zach and eyed his arm around my waist and said,"I see. This is my brother Jake."

"Hi."

"Hey." He said with a nod.

"Well we were just cleaning out the barn so you can out your stuff inside and then come and help us. OK Jimmy?" Zach asked with a smirk.

"It's Josh." Josh and I said at the same time.

"Are you Macey McHenry?" Jake asked, "Are you free?"

Macey said, "Yes and…"

"And no." Mark said and put his arm around Macey's waist.

_____In the Barn____

"I can't believe you made me see him!" I yelled at Zach and jumped on hay piles until I made it to the beams and sat on one. Zach followed and sat next to me. Mark, Grant, Jonas, and Macey were down on the ground continuing to clean.

"I am sorry. Let me make it up to you." With that he kissed me and put his arms around my waist. I put my arms around his neck. Then I know we both heard footsteps that did not belong to spies. But we continued to kiss.

The people entered the barn and picked up brooms to clean.

"Where is Cammie?" Josh asked.

"If you guys are done, can you come down and help us?" Mark yelled up towards us.

Zach just kept kissing me. And I kissed back. He ran his tongue on my bottom lip and I let him in.

"HEY!" Macey yelled.

"Sorry I didn't hear you." Zach yelled down with a smirk finally breaking away from me.

"Just come down dude." Grant and Jonas yelled.

"Ladies first." Zach said and stood up on the beam which was 50 feet in the air. He held out his hand and I took it. Everyone was watching us. Zach put his other arm around my waist since the beam was only about 3 inches wide. I stepped around him with one foot looking scared because Josh and his brother were there.

"Be careful Cammie!" Josh yelled up.

"Scared? I thought you were a spy." Zach accused me.

"I am looking scared for Josh and his brother." I snapped, "I could easily jump down from here."

I was still in the position where one leg was on one side of Zach and the other on his other side with me pressed against him and facing him. We stared into each others eyes for what felt like eternity. Then I crossed my other leg and hopped onto the hay stack with Zach behind me. But he wasn't on the hay but someone was under me.

They grabbed my ankle and pulled me down. I tried to kick them in the face but they grabbed my other ankle. Everyone but Josh and Jake saw me slightly struggling and Zach jumped down. By now my torso was covered in hay.

"Cammie? You okay? Need help getting out?" Josh asked.

"Uh. Ya." I managed to get out, "Mark, Zach, can you help me?" I struggled to say.

"Sure." But it came from Zach, Mark, Grant, Jonas, and Macey.

Zach and Mark took my arm and pulled it. My attacker let go.

I got out and thought that was weird. Why would someone try to get me, probably the COC, but use so little force?

When Grant, Jonas, Mark, Zach, and Macey stood around me Macey asked, "You okay Cam?"

"Ich habe nur Attcked. Ich weiß nicht wirklich. Sie Griff meine Knöchel und herausgezogen mich, Sie aber nicht mit einer Tonne von Gewalt. " I said in Greman to soft for Josh and Jake to hear. **(I just got attcked. I don't really know. They grabbed my ankles and pulled me down but not with a ton of force.)**

"Denken Sie, dass es die Circle Cavan war?" Grant asked in German being serious for once. **(Do you think it was the COC)**

"Wie viel Kraft haben Sie verwendet?" Jonas asked. (**How much force did they use?)**

"Wir werden heute Abend über es sprechen." Zach ordered. **(We will talk about it tonight)**

"Are you guys okay?" Jake asked.

"Yeah fine." Macey replied cooly.

"Not anymore!" Someone sneared.

**A/N GET READY FOR A BIG FIGHT!**


	8. I Go Down In The Fight Of My Life

Cammie's POV

Shoot! The COC is here. I hope it wasn't like last time!

All of the sudden about 20 men in black flew down and started attacking.

One man rushed at me. He threw a punch and I blocked it. I threw a round house kick and he blocked it. It went on like this all around me and only once in a while one of us would land a hit.

I found a Napotine patch and slapped it on his arm.

A woman now rushed towards me shouting "Get her!"

She finally got to me and pulled out her leg and wrapped it around my leg because I was frozen. She was the woman from the roof in Boston. I suddenly fell to the ground with a loud thump. I jumped back up without using my hands and got in fighting stance. I saw 7 COC members still up but I didn't see the woman.

I saw Zach and Grant fighting 3 men and Bex, Macey, Liz, and Mark all fighting one person each. Jake and Josh were hiding behind the hay watching us in awe. Liz was struggling so I went to go help her but I suddenly felt something go over my face. I breathed in a sickly sweet smell and my vision got all blurry. My body rushed back to the ground and a woman figure sat on top of me.

I tried to wiggle out of her grasp but I couldn't manage to get an inch. As fast as I was down I felt her weight get off of me. A hand wrapped around me and I was being. Once again I tried to get out. Then I felt the rag get removed from my face and my vision start to come back.

"It's okay Cammie. It's Mark. All of them are down and Jonas is calling Solomon." He said and I relaxed.

_____My room_____

I finally got back to reality as the drugs wore off. Apparently the COC didn't send their best spies because all of them including the woman from Boston are in the CIA locked up. I was resting right now when Solomon came in.

"How are you feeling Ms. Morgan?" he asked me.

"Better, I think I can get up now." I replied.

"No stay here. A few people want to talk to you but after we have to move you, Mr. Goode, Ms. Baxter, Mr. Newman(Grant), Mr. Anderson(Jonas), Ms. McHenry, Ms. Sutton, and Mr. Smith to a safe house or secret location. Josh, Jake, and your grandparents want to talk to you."

Josh, Jake, and my grandparents came in and Mr. Solomon left.

"Wow so you are a spy." Josh said. I had a strange feeling of de ja vu.

"Ya. I guess you don't remember." I said.

"Don't remember?" All of them asked.

"Ya. I dated Josh and then when I went to tell him I went to Gallagher, I told him and then it was my Cove-Ops final and I got "Kid-napped" me and Josh followed me, and ran a fork lift into the warehouse and over Mr. Solomon to "save me"."

"Seriously?" They all asked.

"Yep. Anyway, you don't remember that Gallagher Girls are training to be spies because you had memory tea. And, grandma, Grandpa, dad was a spy to and went MIA; we think he is dead by now. Mom is a spy too. All of us, Mark, Macey, Grant, Zach, and I are field agents and Jonas is REALLY smart so he is on the research and development track. But, you can't tell anyone, you already had the tea right? I can tell from your expressions. Oh, and those were pretty good moves right?"

"They were awesome." Jake and Josh said.

I heard some banging and realized the house was filled with CIA agents.

Zach then walked in.

"Come on Gallagher Girl, we have to get you packed, or Macey does, we are leaving in 209 minutes and 24 second. Let me help you." He said.

Zach came over and I sat up and swung my legs out of the covers over the bed. I suddenly got dizzy and grabbed onto Zach's shirt. He then put one arm around my back and the other under my knees so he picked me up bridal style.

"I've got it Zach."

"I don't think so, you are my girlfriend but you would grab onto my shirt unless you needed help." He responded, "excuse me Jimmy; I have to bring Cammie down stairs."

"It's Josh!" I screamed with rage, obviously mad that I have a new boyfriend but he moved away.

Zach brought me downstairs, still carrying me bridal style, with ease.

"Okay let's go." Solomon ordered, "The jet is outside."  
Zach carried me out to the jet and once we got in I was outstand. Macey, Mark, Grant, and Jonas were already lounging in the puffy leather chairs and couches. Macey's head was on Mark's lap and grant and Jonas were playing on the Wii that was connected to the 50 inch plasma screen. There was a furry white carpet and cream colored walls. One wall was full of spy gear. There was a bathroom and bedroom at the end of the plane. It was huge! There was a mini bar and cabinet full of snacks. When Grant noticed us he let out a whoop because of our position.

"Oh, I am just still a little dizzy. Shut up." I said as Zach set me down on the other couch and hopped down on the other side of me, pulled me up to him, and kissed me head.

"Oh, that is so sweet!" Macey said.

"Where are we going?"  
"I don't know." Everyone said.

"You have to wait Ms. Morgan." Solomon said appearing out of nowhere.

**A/N WHERE ARE THEY GOING AND WHAT IS THEIR ADVENTURE GOING TO BE LIKE? **


	9. On the Plane of Truth or Not?

Cammie's POV

**Recap: "You have to wait Ms. Morgan." Mr. Solomon said (In the plane).**

**NOW:**

God, why does he have to do that? Spies are supposed to know and I don't like not knowing.

Zach obviously saw that I was thinking and was frustrated and turned me to face him on the couch.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"I want to know where we are going really badly."

"Is it killing you?" He asked again with the I-know-something-you-don't-know smirk.

"What do you know?" I countered.

"Nobody said I knew everything, but spies do spy, you know."

"Mr. Goode, Ms. Morgan, I was telling everybody else that we are picking up your friends Ms. Sutton and Ms. Baxter because they might be in danger as well. Also, while you are in this location we might have you go on a mission because the COC will think that we would put you under the spy radar not in it." Mr. Solomon said.

"OK, cool." Zach said.

"What would the mission be?" Macey, Mark, and I asked at the same time.

"I will tell you when it is confirmed that you are doing it and when Ms. Sutton and Ms. Baxter are here. We are getting Ms. Sutton first."

Jonas sat up straighter and had a smile on his face. Then he grabbed his laptop and starting typing away probably trying to find out where Liz lives or what is new in her life. Stalker, no spy.

"Yes! We are all going to be back together again! And with Mark." Grant yelled as Mr. Solomon made his way to the cockpit.

"Wait, Cammie, didn't you say you would tell me your most embarrassing moment? We have enough time." Macey said sitting up and sliding next to mark on the other couch.

"Yes, _Cammie, _why don't you tell them you're most embarrassing moment?" Mark said with a huge grin.

"OOH, what is it Gallagher Girl?"

"I will only tell Macey because I told her I would tell her and if I told you, I might wake up to the whole world knowing." I said getting off of Zach and walking to the mini fridge to get a coke.

"Come on Cam, don't be a party pooper!" Grant yelled.

"Yes, and if you don't tell them I will." said Mark.

"And if you do, I will tell them yours! Actually lets all tell our most embarrassing moment!" I shouted.

"Gallagher Girl, truth is overrated, spies don't tell the truth. How will you know if we are lying because we are just that Goode?"

"Well, I have a truth ring on for one, and whatever happens in this jet, stays in this jet. Plus, you would want me to get sad that you or Grant or Jonas lied to me." I said giving him a puppy dog face and kissing him on the check.

"You don't think that will work on me do you?" He asked even though I saw him softening.

"Boys, girls, we are landing now to get Ms. Sutton. I am turning this into a mission. She is somewhere in the town of Highsdale. Find her a somehow get her to come with you without telling her the truth. Here is $1,000 just in case, cell phones, and you can use the disguises if you want." Mr. Solomon said and the north wall flipped showing wigs, contacts, and clothes.

"I'm dressing you all!" Macey yelled and got to work.

**A/N READY FOR OPERATION LIZ? THAT'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. AND DON'T WORRY WITHIN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS YOU WILL FIND OUT THE MOST EMBARRASSING MOMENTS. I JUST WANTED LIZ AND BEX..........TO BE THERE. R&R!**


	10. Getting Disguised

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I had school and sports and parties and what not. Here is a great chapter. I hope!**

Cammie's POV

OH GOD! Macey is picking out our outfits!

"Ok, we have to go fast so boy's first Cam, you and me last."Macey instructed.

'UGGGGHHHH!" I groaned.

"C'mon. We will wear disguises and if she doesn't recognize one of us within an hour, we will take them off. K?"

"OK." Everyone said.

Macey then turned to the wall and we watched her.

She pulled of a gray muscle shirt, white, blue, and green Hollister shorts, a blonde wig, and green contacts and said, "Mark" while she threw them back. Mark walked into the bathroom and changed.

She did this with Grant, Jonas, and Zach too.

Grant was wearing a lose t-shirt and jeans with a light brown wig but no contacts.

Jonas had contacts, a red wig, and a pull over hoodie and shorts.

And Zach had no wig, blue contacts, a blue polo and tan shorts. He looked hot, the polo was tight!

"Now Cammie. What should we do with you?" Macey said circling me. I shifted uncomfortably because everyone was watching.

"You will wear a black wig, green contacts, and I got it! Here you go!"She said as she gave me my outfit.

It was a tight purple v-neck lacey skinny strap tank top; lose tan short shorts, a gray loose tank top jacket, and tall black Uggs.

"Are you serious?" I asked her.

"Yes, you will look hot now go change." She replied as I stalked into the bathroom.

Once I was done changing, I looked in the mirror and I did look hot!

_Knock. Knock._

"Who is it?" I asked

"It's Macey. I need to change too and I want to see you before you go out."

"Come in."

She came in, changed into her tight white shirt, a flower skirt with a black waist band pulled up high so it only covered to her mid-thigh and black stilettos. She had a red wig and hazel eye contacts.

"You look hot!" We said at the same time.

"Okay time for jewelry!" Macey said.

She gave me diamond stud earrings and a necklace that was a silver circle without a middle that had diamonds.

Macey put on silver chandelier earrings and a silver charm bracelet.

"Let's rock Highsdale, but especially the boys." I said.

We walked out of the bathroom and received whistles from Zach and Mark.

"Yep. Cammie Morgan definitely grew up." Mark said.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Zach asked.

"Nothing, Macey you look great." Mark said.

"So do you Gallagher girl." Zach said.

"C'mon let's go." I said.

We walked out of the jet and saw two motorcycles and a red BMW convertible.

"OH NO! I AM NOT GOING ON THAT!" Macey and I screamed.

"I am wearing a skirt!" Macey yelled.

"Well then we will have to make you." Mark said.

Zach and Mark then picked us up bridal style and carried us to the motorcycles and Grant and Jonas ran to the BMW. Zach and Mark hopped onto the motorcycles and in one motion got us on the backs. Macey and I screamed and wrapped our arms around the boys.

All four boys started the engines and we sped into the town of Highsdale. We stopped and parked them on the side of the road and split up, Zach and me, Macey and Mark, and Grant and Jonas. We all had comms and video feeds on.

Time to spy and complete the mission.


	11. Finding Liz

Cammie's POV

We just got into the town of Highsdale.

It is a cute town. It has rows of shops, cafes, and sweet shops.

"Okay, let's find Liz, convince her to come with us without reviling our cover, and get to the jet."

"Copy that." I heard in my comm unit.

_15 minutes later_

"Eyes. Eyes on Subject." Macey said, "Outside of movie theater."

"Thanks. Were heading that way." Jonas said into the comm unit and you could hear the happiness in his voice.

"Someone happy?" Grant and Zach asked.

'Yes. I am and I am admitting it unlike you two with Cammie and Bex." I immediately blushed.

"Cam, Liz is with a semi-hot boy." Macey said into our second comm that only Macey and I wore. When Macey said he was semi-hot that means he is HOT!

"Deats right now." I replied.

"Tall, like a football player, blonde hair, deep brown eyes, and wearing Abercrombie clothes. So he looks like a model."

"Wait, does Mark see him?" I asked

"Ya, but I told him not to say anything." Macey said.

By that time we were at the movie theater and saw Liz sitting at the café across the street with the boy. She was wearing a tight yellow skinny strap tank top and a black miniskirt. Whoa!

"Wanna go get something to eat Tori?" Zach asked using my cover name.

"Sure. Thanks Ryan." I said using his cover name.

We walked into the outside café and I sat down at a table while Zach went and got us food. Since my back was to Liz, I pulled out my compact mirror to "check my make-up". I saw Liz looking at me like she is hacking into the NSA. Then she quickly looked away and began laughing with the boy.

_Jonas please don't come. Please don't come. _I kept thinking.

But of course then he comes.

He looks hurt, then sees me and comes over with Grant as Zach is coming out with our coffees and biscotti.

"Hey Tori." Grant said as they all sat down at the same time Jonas said "Who is that she is with?" into the comm.

"Hey Michael, Sam. And I don't know." I said.

Then Mark and Macey showed up.

"Sorry we are late; Rachel wanted to go for a walk." Mark said.

"No problem. Now what do we do?" Zach asked.

"Um… I know!" Macey said.

"What?" We all asked.

"Sam, I dare you to go over to that girl and get her number." Macey said looking at Jonas and pointing to Liz.

"NO. I'm not going over there."

"Too bad dude, you have to." Zach said.

Jonas got up and we watched him go over to Liz and sit down in an empty seat.

Then he said something and the boy stood up and Jonas stood up too. The boy tried to punch Jonas but Jonas ducked which no normal boy could do because it was a good punch for a regular boy. Jonas said something that I could barely lip read like "I am from the COC."

_What that is a total lie! What is he doing? Or is it a lie?_

I exchanged worried looks with Mark, Grant, Zach, and Macey and watched Liz run off. Then Jonas kicked the boy and he fell over. Jonas ran after Liz. We all got up and walked away to an ally. Then we ran to the ally that Jonas and Liz were in.

Liz looked terrified and was fingering her heart necklace. Taking advantage that we were behind her, being the chameleon that I am, quietly walked up behind her a slapped a Napotine patch on her neck.

"Okay, a little more violence than we need but effective." Mark said. He walked over to Liz and said, "So this is the famous Liz."

Macey and I cracked up.

"Let's head back to the jet." Grant said probably eager to see Bex.

_In the jet_

"Good job. Like Mark said, a little more violence than need but effective. I thought you would use violence with Ms. Baxter in London. Keep in mind, you have to get her to come with you without her knowing who you are. Also, remember she is with Chase. So get in disguises and tell Ms. Sutton when she wakes up."

Jonas was sitting farthest from where Liz was on a couch.

"Okay, I will dress them again!" Macey said cheerfully.

**A/N GET READY FOR A BIGGER DISGUISE CHAPTER AND DEBRIEFING OF LIZ! **

**WITHIN 2 OR 3 CHAPTERS YOU WILL FIND OUT THERE MOST EMBARRASSING MOMENTS!**

**R&R**


	12. Explainations and Getting ReDisguised

**RECAP: "Okay, I will dress them again!" Macey yelled.**

Cammie's POV

Again? Why can't we stay in these disguises?

"Because Cam, I want to and you can't have one disguise for 2 places." Macey said as I realized I said that out loud.

"C'mon it's not that bad Gallagher Girl." Zach said.

"What ever. Let's get this over with."

Right then we all heard movement. We were all still in our disguises and Mr. Solomon was in the front.

"I am not going to give you any information." Liz said as she woke up, "Hey, why am I not tied up? Wait, you're the guy who hit on me." She said looking at Jonas, "I have a boyfriend for you information." She said and slapped him.

"Liz, you can stop, it's us." Macey said and we all took off our disguises.

"OMG, I am so sorry Jonas and CAMMIE, MACEY! WHO ARE YOU?" Liz screamed looking at Jonas, Zach, Grant, me, Macey, and Mark.

"Mark. I go to Blackthorne and room with Zach, Grant, and Jonas. I am also Cammie's old friend from Nebraska." He said.

"Wow. Okay."

"Wait. Why did you say and I quote, 'I am from the COC.'" She asked Jonas.

"I didn't know what else to do so I tried to scare you and it worked." He replied cooly.

"So Liz, who was that boy?" Macey and I chorused as Macey went to the disguise wall and I plopped down on the couch.

"That was Ryan. He is and old family friend and our parents always say we are going to be together one day and set us up on a date. I tried to explain that he was a friend and nothing more but that didn't work an when I said I have a boyfriend my parents said they didn't believe me because I go to an all girls school even though I told them about the exchange and everything," Liz explained in one breath.

"So you don't like him but who is you boyfriend?"Grant asked.

"I don't like him as anything more than a friend. And I don't have a boyfriend, I made him up."

Just then Jonas got up enough courage and walked over to Liz and kissed her on the lips.

"Ahh." Macey and I said as the boys said "Eew."

"Hey, you kissed me in front of the whole school." I said to Zach.

"That's different."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"Stop fighting. Here boys."Macey said as she tossed a green polo and tan cargo shorts to Grant, a blue polo and brown cargo shorts to Mark, a red t-shirt and red and white cargo shorts to Zach, and a black polo and white cargo shorts to Jonas.

"Here Liz." Macey said and tossed her a green tank top and short jean shorts from Hollister to Liz and a red wig with green contacts. Macey gave Liz some silver earrings and a necklace.

"Here Cam." Macey then gave me a hot pink tube top and light wash mini skirt. She also gave me a wavy shoulder length wig, light blue contacts, and I wore the diamond necklace and earrings from before.

"And boys, you won't wear contacts but grab you wig in order; Zach, Grant, Mark, and Jonas." She tossed a black wig, red wig, blonde wig, and dirty blonde wig over her shoulder.

"Okay, but I am not wearing this!" I yelled.

"You have to stick out sometime, why not in London. Plus you have to look good for Zach." Macey said the last line so only us girls can hear.

"C'mon Cam, don't you want to look hot for Zach?" Grant, Jonas, and Mark sang.

"Yes Cameron, don't you want to look hot for me?" Zach asked.

"Hmpf." I said and stomped off into the bathroom to change.

When I came out Macey had already changed and she was in a white sundress and had a dirty blonde wig.

"Okay. It took you long enough to change. Too bad Macey and Cam, today is not your lucky day." Mr. Solomon said and Macey and I turned pale because if he said we weren't lucky, we really weren't lucky.

"Why?" Macey and I asked cautiously.

"There are 4 parachutes in the back, Zach and Cam pair up, Mark and Macey, Jonas and Liz, and Grant you have your own. You will jump in 2 minutes and 16 seconds.

"Whoa, I am wearing a skirt and not ski diving with only Zach's arms holding me!"

"Don't worry we won't drop you Gallagher Girl." Zach said with a smirk.

"I'm still not sure." Macey, Liz, and I said at the same time.

"Oh well girls it's time to jump. Here is a comm." Mr. Solomon said as he gave us each a comm unit.

I felt arms snake around my waist, heard wind whipping, and a cold breeze come as the door opened. I twisted around and wrapped my tanned, toned legs around Zach's waist and jumped into the sky.

At least my skirt was tight but I tightened my grip on Zach.

"Scared Gallagher Girl?"

"No I just don't want to fall."

"Don't worry." He said and wrapped his strong, muscular arms around my waist then leaned down and kissed me. It started as nothing but then got deeper as I put my hand on the back of his neck. Then he removed one of his hands and pulled the cord but then put his hand on the butt. I moaned into his lips and felt him smirk.

Finally we broke apart because we were landing right behind a huge church. I saw the Big Ben and realized we were behind Westminster Abbey.

Time to find and trick Bex, the girl who can kill a man with one punch (probably).

**A/N TIME TO FIND BEX, HOW WILL THAT GO?**

**R&R **


	13. Tackling Duchess in London

Cammie's POV

"Okay everyone has a comm unit and we will split up like last time. Mark and Macey, Zach and I, Jonas and Liz, and Grant go where ever." I instructed.

"I will go by myself. That way I can flirt with Bex when I find her." Grant replied.

All of us just rolled our eyes but then I remember what Mr. Solomon said," _Also, remember she is with Chase."_

Oh no.

"Guys, we have a problem I said into my comm that only us girls had even though we were standing next to each other.

"What?" Macey and Liz asked at the same time.

"Chase."

"You're right. We have to tell the boys." Liz said.

"Um, Grant. You won't be able to flirt with Bex." Macey said softly.

"Why?" He asked mad now.

_**Ring! Ring!**_

I look down and see my phone is ringing and I had put it in my bra! I quickly fished it out, now blushing, and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cam, it's Bex. Chase wanted to talk to my best friend since he is my boyfriend." She said.

I quickly walked away motioning only the girls to follow and leaned onto the outside wall of the church.

"Hi?" I said and knew Macey and Liz could hear the other side.

"Hey. This is Chase. I wanted to say hi."

"Hi, I'm Cammie."

"Ya. I know. So I was wondering where do you think I should take Bex to lunch because even though I have spent the summer with her, I want your opinion."

"Um…To a café. She loves that kind of stuff. Oh... I know this café she loves! It's called Boxwood Café! Take her there. Sorry I have to go now my grandpa is calling bye!" I hung up before I got a reply.

Macey, Liz and I exchanged grins and walked back to the boys.

"Who was that and why don't I get to flirt with Bex?" Grant asked.

"That was Bex…and Chase… and Chase is her boyfriend." Macey said.

Grant mumbled a curse word in Arabic that I thought was حماقة or crap.

"C'mon. At least we know where they are going for lunch. So that gives us about 2 hours to do whatever." I said and Macey, Liz, and I exchanged grins. Even though I hate it, boys will hate it more. "We are going to go shopping!" We yelled in unison.

2 hours and lots of shopping later

"Look there is the Big Ben!" I yelled. All seven of us were sitting on the top level of a tour bus in London but spread out.

"Take a picture Tori!" Zach said using my old cover name.

"Okay!" Zach and I hugged and took a picture with Big Ben in the back round.

"There is the café. Time to get off." Mark said into the comm unit.

I picked up 2 bags and Zach picked up my other 5. As I was going down the stairs and off the bus, I saw a boy hold the door to the café open and in walk Bex. She was wearing a pair of skinny white Bermuda shorts and a blue tank top to match. Her hair was in a bun and the front was puffed up with a bump-it. She was smiling like it was the best day of her life.

So being the spy I am and being on a mission to get her, Zach and I had a silent agreement and walked into the café while the other groups stayed walking outside on the lawn that surrounded the Big Ben. I heard Macey say into the comm that she and Mark were going to the London I, or a HUGE Ferris wheel.

Zach and I sat down and I thought, what is with people and going to cafes? Liz went to one and now Bex and who I assume to be Chase are in one.

"Hey, Ryan, I will be right back I have to go to the bathroom I said and stood up as I saw Bex slightly stand.

"Okay, I will order us some fish and chips." He replied and gave me a peck on the cheek.

I walked into the bathroom and felt a presence behind me. I knew it was Bex. But before I could talk she round house kicked me.

"Oomph." I said and crouched down.

With her advantage, Bex hopped on my back.

Luckily, I had matched her in P&E before so I flipped her over.

"I'm on your side." I told her.

"Then why were you and that guy tailing us?" She asked as she threw a punch and I blocked it.

"You are…in trouble…and we…are sent…to get…you…by the…CIA." I said kicking, punching, or blocking.

"Who is 'we' and let me see your badge."

"Me and that guy and 5 others. If you will stop I will take out my badge."

At least all of it wasn't a lie. Then I saw a comm unit in her ear, flipped her and pinned her down on the large bathroom floor.

I took the comm out and heard Chase say he is sorry and he and the other guy (Zach) are fighting in the bathroom and that Cammie had told him to come here. Then he asked if Cammie was on our side.

Uh oh. I don't sound like Bex. Realizing she is still under me, I took out the fake, but looks real badge that Liz made and showed it to her. Right then she stopped struggling.

That was also when I figured out I didn't answer and told Bex to tell him to stop we are CIA.

"Chase stop. They are CIA here to protect me."

10 minutes later

We cleaned ourselves up from the fight and walked out of the bathroom and then out of the café. We were met by the boys.

"Hi, I'm Chase." Chase said sticking his hand out to shake.

"Victoria but call me Tori. Bex this is Ryan."

"Hi."

"Hey." Zach said with a head nod. "Follow us to the jet."

"Guys, we got Bex and Chase. I think he has to come with us but meet back at the jet." I said into my comm unit.

"C'mon, why can't Charlie stay there?" Grant whined and we laughed.

"One it is Chase and two, we will go by Mr. Solomon's orders.

"So Cam, what does Chase look like?"Macey and Liz asked into the girl comm.

"Typical hot teenage spy boy." I said.

"Hey, Tori, Ryan, who are you talking to?" Chase asked.

"Our team." Zach said as we walked around to the back of Westminster Abbey.

"Where is the jet?" Bex asked.

Just then a ladder fell down and we started climbing up. Of course I was on top.

"Ryan you better not look up my skirt or you die." I said.

"Where else am I supposed to look, you are in front of me?" He asked innocently.

We finally got into the jet and everyone was already there and out of their disguises.

"Liz, Macey, Jonas, whoever you are, Grant?" Bex asked.

"I'm Mark."

"Okay but where is Cammie and Zach? Are they hurt?" She asked

"You are a spy. You are supposed to see threw disguises." I said taking off my disguise.

"Okay." She said and then we ran and had a group hug.

"But am I really in danger or am I just that cool that you wanted me here?" She asked.

"You're in danger." We all said besides Chase.

"We all are from the COC." I said.

"Oh. Well this is Chase."

"Hi everyone. Glad to meet you. Bexy here has told me tons about you."

"BEXY?" We all screamed.

Oh this plane ride to who knows where is going to be very awkward. One full spy and one spy in training fighting over a girl spy.

Yippee!

**A/N- LOVE IT? HATE IT? SORRY IT IS A LITTLE OCC BUT I TRIED MY BEST!**

**R&R!**

**OH, AND I WILL MAKE IT AWKWARD!**


	14. Awkward Plane Ride and Guessing

Cammie's POV

**RECAP:** **"Oh. Well this is Chase."**

"**Hi everyone. Glad to meet you. Bexy here has told me tons about you."**

"**BEXY?" We all screamed.**

**Oh this plane ride to who knows where is going to be very awkward. One full spy and one spy in training fighting over a girl spy.**

**Yippee!**

Grant looked like he would murder Chase if he could. Bex looked uncomfortable. Chase looked a little confused but quickly hid it since he is an official spy even though he is 18 while the rest of us are 17.

Mark, who probably heard about Grant and Bex liking each other at the exchange, Macey, Jonas, Liz, Zach, and I weren't saying anything waiting for Grant, Bex or Chase to say something.

"So where are we going?" Chase finally asked.

"Well you know," Grant said standing up and flexing his muscles, "we are all in danger of the COC so Solomon is taking us somewhere to be safe. But we don't know."

"Okay. I'm going to go talk to Solomon to see if we can find out where we are going."

Chase got up and went to the cock pit to talk to Solomon.

"Wow. Nice pick Bex." Macey said.

"What?" Mark and Grant yelled.

"Stating the obvious. Duh. Right Girls?" Macey asked.

"Kinda."

"Yeah."

"I know right?" Bex asked.

"Bex can us girls talk to you in the bedroom?" Liz asked.

"Sure."

We got up and walked into the bedroom at the back of the plane.

"Bex. You liked Grant at the exchange and now it's like he isn't even alive. All you could talk about was Grant. Grant this, Grant that. Now…?" I said

"Well I moved on." She said with an annoyed tone.

"Fine but don't just ignore him. We will probably be staying, no we will be staying in the same house. And probably without any parental supervision." Macey said.

"So I can handle myself." Bex said taking her hair down.

"Just sort things out with Chase and Grant because Grant likes you and you're going out with someone else when last year you like Grant. God, this is confusing; even for me." Liz said.

**Zach POV**

Great the girls just left us, I swear that if Chase comes in this room Grant will murder him. I would do that if I saw Cammie with someone else.

"Hey. I couldn't find out where we are going but he gave me the hint: 'The girls, or three of them will love it. One will like it.' What does that mean?"

"Well, Cam doesn't like shopping so…" I said.

"Macey doesn't like non- 5-star places." Mark said. Don't ask me how he already found that out.

"Bex doesn't like non crowded places." Chase said. Again don't ask me how.

"Liz doesn't like it not to have stuff to not hack into." Jonas said to state the obvious.

"So…Grant did something happen between you and Bexy."

"No, nothing happened between _Bexy_ and me." He replied to Chase with a sickly nasty voice.

"K, so we cool?'

"You bet." But Grant's face said it all: _No way in hell._

Thank god we were saved by the girls.

**Cammie's POV**

"So Joe gave us a hint." Chase said.

"Ya, it was 'The girls, or three of them will love it. One will like it.'"

"It's obvious. It will be a place that is crowded." Bex said.

"And a great place with stuff to hack into, maybe even get something out of it." Liz said.

"And a great place for shopping."Macey smiled and said that.

"A place where I can only sometimes hide if Macey, Bex, and Liz dress me." I said glumly.

"'Cause all the boys will think you're hot." They chorused.

"Not on my watch." Zach said.

That caused laughter.

"A place where we can party every night." Bex and Macey said.

"And where we can see stars." Liz and I said because us four girls already figured it out.

"Do you boys need another hint?" I asked.

"Yes." They all mumbled hanging their heads.

All four of us looked at each other and nodded. Then we sang: "California Gurls we're unforgettable. Daisy dukes. Bikinis on top. Sun kissed skin so hot we'll melt your popsicle. Whoa-oh-oh."

"Congratulations girls. You figured it out. We will be landing in San Francisco in 2 hours 39 minutes and 56 seconds." Mr. Solomon said coming out from the cockpit.

**A/N HOPPED YOU LIKED IT!**

**SORRY I HAD FINALS AND MY COUSIN GOT ENGADGED!**

**I PROMISE TO TRY TO UPDATE SOON!**

**R&R**


	15. Getting to San Francisco?

Sorry! I haven't updated in so long! I had tons of tests, the power went out for 19 hours because of a mini tornado, went to my cousins graduation, had camp, and my grandpa died!

**Cammie's POV**

Okay! I am so excited to be going to San Francisco! But I will have to let Macey, Bex, and Liz dress me and do my make-up and hair! Ugh! Oh well!

"Everyone, we are here!" Solomon said to us nine.

We all got up and were smiling.

Macey started walking towards Mark and I started towards Zach. But Bex pulled us back so that Macey and I were on either side.

"I don't want to talk to Chase or Grant right now!"

"We get it." Liz said walking next to me and us four hooked arms.

We climbed off the plane and got hit with the hot sun of California. All of the sudden, we heard a phone go off. We all whip around and see Chase talking on the phone.

All I catch was, "Okay…accept…understand…dangerous…3 hours."

Chase ended the call and saw all 8 of us staring and waiting for him. "I have to go on a mission. The plane will be here any second."

"Oh, okay! Well, be careful." Bex said and walked towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Then it all happened in 1 minute.

We heard a plane and moved out of the way. When it landed, the door popped open and a blonde model looking girl sprang out and searched all of us until she saw Chase and ran to him a kissed him full on the lips.

To all of our surprise, He wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her back.

Bex looked ready to kill. She grabbed the girl and pulled her off. Then she slapped Chase and spun on her heel towards the girl.

"Chase here, cheated on both of us!" She screamed and ran towards up.

Grant ran over to Chase while he was still in shock and punched him in the face.

A white limo came driving up the run way and stopped in front of us. We all hopped in without a word.

"I can't believe I went out with that jerk." Bex cried.

"You didn't know. We all make mistakes and he was one." I said.

"Ya. Calm down. We know what you need!" Macey said.

"Movie night!" All of the girls screamed.

"Are we invited?" Zach asked.

"Nope." We all said.

"There will be ice cream, popcorn, soda, candy, and chips!" Liz said.

"Please can we come?" Grant asked drooling at all the food.

"No. She just found out she got cheated on. Girls only! You will stay upstairs." Macey said.

"Girls and boys, we are entering L.A." Mr. Solomon said.

"Wait, you said we were going to San Francisco." Liz said.

"I lied!"

We all looked out the window and saw a long beach with clear water, a boardwalk, tons of shops, and prissy Hollywood girls carrying their dogs in their bag.

"It's beautiful!"

"SO COOL!"

"Here I come beach!"

"Watch out L.A., Macey McHenry is here!"

"We're in L.A.!"

"Ahhhh!"

"We are going into the residential section. Where your house will be." Mr. Solomon said.

We all see houses that could be bigger than Gallagher and they just kept getting bigger. Some are modern and boxy, some are Spanish style. Some are like the white house and some are oink. But they all are huge!

Then we were turning into a driveway.

It was the driveway of the biggest house on the street. There were palm trees and fountains. There were plant and perfectly manicured lawns.

"Oh My God!" We all said.

We get to the top of the driveway and go around the circle in front of the house.

The house was awesome! IT….

**A/N What does the house look like? Inside? Outside?**


	16. Canceling story or Beta needed PLZ READ!

**Heyy Readers! PLEASE READ, I AM CANCELING STORY BUT I WANT A BETA OR SOMEONE TO TAKE OVER!**

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I had to go on vacation and I tried to write but I had complete writers block. I have lost inspiration so I people really like this story, please PM me and I will try to write another chapter. If someone wants to take over the story, also PM me and tell me how to do that because I will but I don't know how. Also, if some would like to be my BETA! IT WOULD BE AWESOME TO HAVE A BETA. SO IF YOU ARE ONE PM ME AND TELL ME HOW TO DO THAT TO! BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WORK THIS SITE VERY WELL!**

**Please forgive me. But I am starting another story!**

**Love ya all,**

**Duchess55**


End file.
